


静临_片段

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	静临_片段

*在追逐中，不知因何而起，他的宿敌忽然停在了他的面前，不再逃跑，而是在无人的偏僻之所，对着他脱下外套，捞起了身上的T恤。

 

静雄被眼前的场景所迷惑，他那困惑的神情表明了他并不明白自己的宿敌为什么要这样做，那双赤红的眼珠盯着他，不满与厌恨如同熔浆般暧昧地喷薄而出，眼角与另一边的脸颊以及紧抿的嘴角都带着他所制造出的伤痕，仿佛要将他们之间浸入骨髓的憎恶燃烧得越发旺盛。

T恤的下摆被清瘦的手指越捞越上，自肚脐之后是腹部，然后是胸膛，目光所及之处无一处是过分柔软的，想必也不会有女人的甜香，然而却均匀，在那有着力量的肉体之中透出一股别样的绮靡，却又如同本人给人的那种复杂感觉一样，既体面又邪恶。刚才追逐所产生的汗珠顺着肌肉动作的线条缓缓下淌，必定会给肌肤造成痒意——临也会不会感觉到很痒呢，他想，但不管如何，他反而比本人更加焦躁。犹如恶魔附身的他伸出手指，将胸膛下那滴牵动他心神的汗珠沾下，液体开始流转于指尖，脆弱不堪地要舍弃脱离一部分往下坠落，他抬起手指，在它落下之前，将指尖吮入口中，吸了个干净。在他沾走汗滴时他那微凉的指尖激得单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏，他着迷似的紧盯着那具有所反应的肉体，品尝着口中微咸的体液，隐约觉察到自己的心神已经完全陷入对方的深沼了。


End file.
